Hacker
by xxWriteTotheEndxx
Summary: The moment Alfred decided he wanted to find the hacker, his whole word turned upside down. RoChu, eventual USUK. Human names spoilers. M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Alfred didn't want to know how to hacker had gotten into his computer. All he knew was the hacker pissed him off to no end. He left little messages in Alfred's computer, and managed to lockdown certain documents.

He could almost feel the hacker's fingers moving across the keyboard, his little smile as he accomplished his mission. That was why Alfred had gotten a friend to help him. He knew Kiku would be able to backtrace the signal.

His dark-haired friend opened the laptop to find a message flashing across the screen:

YOU WONT CATCH ME, JONES

"How long his this been going on?" Kiku murmured as his fingers slid over the keys, message erasing, and some computer-y thing (Alfred had no idea what Kiku was doing) popping up on the screen.

"Three weeks ago, why?" Alfred asked, leaning over his friend's shoulder to look at the screen. Kiku softly pushed Alfred backing, replying,

"Did you do anything that would set a person off three weeks ago?" Alfred's brow furrowed in thought, and he shook his head.

"No."

"Alright." Kiku said, and the two of them sat in silence as the teen worked. Soon the darker haired of the two ginned and said triumphantly,

"Yes! I got address."

"Where?" Alfred asked, looking at the map that had appeared on his screen. A beeping blip appeared, with a name and address flagged onto it.

"He's at the Hôtel de Banville. It's a French-""Yeah, dude, I know. Francis's dad runs it." Alfred interrupted. Kiku smirked and stood up.

"Well, it's about time we get going."

_-Kiku-_

_I can tell this is going to cause trouble. Who could ever be this good that hacking? The only person I ever knew was Yao and he…_

_he's probably dead…_

_Urgh! I need to forget about my brother!_

_ I sigh as I follow Alfred to his car. I have a feeling this is going to be a long day. _

**AN: Little preface fun ****J I hope you guys like this so far!**

**I DONT OWN HETALIA  
**


	2. Chapter 2

-Arthur-

I smirked, looking at my screen. The perfect trap. I'd let him and the other (Alfred didn't have the skills to hack...probably that Honda boy…Yao's brother, I think…) right to where I wanted them to be.

"Got them?" Yao asks, sitting on the far end of the elaborate bed. His black hair is mussed up, hands dyed black(he decided to dye my hair black. At least now nobody will recognize me…and I look less innocent…perfect), because he evidently doesn't wear gloves.

"Yeah." I said, grinning as I grabbed my bag. Yao jumped off the bed half-heartedly and grabbed his bag. He looked different than what his parents would expect. Confused? Let me explain:

I ran away almost 3 years ago, when my father grew more violent than usual. I snapped a little and poisoned him. I left home and was on the streets for a while. Yao came across me. He'd ran off about 2 years before I did, even though he was only a couple years older than me.

He parents were really strict and they were very "upset" (as he put it) when they found out he was in love with another man (Ivan. He's one of the best assassins we know, which confuses me because Yao isn't very…I don't know, he and Ivan as a couple confuses me a bit.) so he pretty much left without notice.

Nowadays, he pretty much does what he wants. He let his hair grow out and wear it in a ponytail, and his clothes consist pretty much of leather. He's a pretty cool guy. According to him, though, his parents would have a heart attack if they ever saw him again.

"Come on, Iggy, lets go!" Yao says firecly, dragging me to my feet.

"Again with the nickname?" I ask, following him out the door. So what if I'm from England? (That whole name started with me meeting Jones and him calling me England, that leading to random people calling me that, then it being shortened to Iggy…but that's not why I hacked his system.)

As we sneak out the back way, I hear a car pulling up out front. Must be them…

_-Ivan-_

_Yao and Artie are gone…good. I look around the empty hotel room, the laptop clean in the center, the message already flashing across the screen. _

_THINK YOU'RE SO SMART, DON'T YOU, JONES? AND TO KIKU: I THOUGHT YOU KNEW NOT TO MESS WITH THESE THINGS. FOOL_

_"Yao had been so sure his brother would help Alfred…he better be right."I thought, sitting down in the chair and taking out my needles…_

_now to wait…_

**AN:**

**I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks to Brie for the inspiration (She hacked my computer…jeez, the people I'm friends with..) **

**"Fool.." hmm….**

**China has become Itachi**

**Review! **

**-Niwa  
**

**I DONT OWN HETALIA  
**


	3. Chapter 3

-Alfred-

After a bit of an argument with the front desk, I got the key/card/whatever you call that thing. Room 259. Pushing the key(card thing?) into the lock and carefully pushing the door open. The room was almost completely empty, except for a laptop with white lettering flashing across the screen.

I moved closer, to the point where I was leaning over the laptop.

THINK YOU'RE SO SMART, DON'T YOU JONES? AND TO KIKU: I THOUGHT YOU KNEW NOT TO MESS WITH THESE THINGS. FOOL.

"They knew we were coming." Kiku muttered, shock and horror crossing his face.

"Of course we knew." A hevily accented (Russian?) voice said, and I turned, Kiku spinning, a knife suddenly in his hand (When did he get that?). A man sat by the door, a pleasant (but horrifying) smile on his face.

His eyes were an eerie purple/blue, hair a silver/blonde, neatly combed. He wore a nice tan jacket, with a white scarf wrapped around his neck. He wore tan slacks and was…

knitting?

"Who are you?" Kiku growled, voicing my thoughts as he walked closer. Casually, the Russian pointed a needle at Kiku and said,

"My name is Ivan. Get any closer to me and I will stab your eye with this needle then continue knitting with your optic nerve."

Kiku shuddered. What is his problem? This guy seems to...childish to actually hurt anyone.

"Iva-""Ivan." I said firmly, cutting off Kiku. "Did you hack into my computer and leave those messages?"

Ivan laughed.

"Me? Oh, god, no. I'm not that talented with computers. I'm only a _humble _messenger." He emphasized humble, as Kiku's glare grew sinister.

"Who did?" I asked, trying to remain calm. Ivan rose, setting down the knitting and sighing, pushing a hand trough his hair.

"Dear me, I can't hurt you too much, can I? Yao would _kill _me…" Ivan said, smiling pleasantly as he turned and leaned down behind the chair…

"You bastard!" Kiku screamed, running at Ivan. The knife had hardly touched the Russian's skin when he turned and Kiku was thrown hard into the ground.

_-Yao- _

_It's like I can hear Kiku's soft whine of pain as Ivan warns him and Alfred…_

_My heart is almost shattered. My baby brother...the one I should protect…but then again…_

_he knows how dangerous a high-class hacker can be…_

_he should have known never to get involved._

**AN: Urgh! I'm terrible at writing Russia. I hope your OK with how I wrote him.**

**The "optic nerve" thing isn't mine…I found it on a de-motivation poster and thought it would be funny.**

**please review!**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA! **


End file.
